Tracey West
) |occupation = Novelist |genre = Children and YA literature |website = http://www.traceywest.com/ }} Tracey West (born October 1, 1965) is a children's book author who has written for many different licensed series. Born and brought up in New Jersey, United States, she has written for Pokémon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teen Titans, and Power Puff Girls. She has also written her own original series Pixie Tricks. Tracey West started her books in the 2000s and has written over 200 books for children. She also writes for the Rainbow Magic series, written under the collective pseudonym Daisy Meadows. Book List Pixie Tricks #Sprite’s Secret #The Greedy Gremlin #The Pet Store Sprite #The Halloween Goblin #The Angry Elf #Sporty Sprite #Double Trouble Dwarfs #The Wicked Wizard Cupcake Diaries Written under the name Coco Simon. Katie and the Cupcake Cure Mia in the Mix Katie, Batter Up! Mia’s Baker’s Dozen Katie and the Cupcake War Mia’s Boiling Point Katie’s New Recipe Mia a Matter of Taste Katie Sprinkles & Surprises Mia Fashion Plates and Cupcakes Katie Starting from Scratch Mia’s Recipe for Disaster Pokémon #I Choose You! #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #Night in the Haunted Tower #Team Rocket Blasts Off! #Charizard, Go! #Splashdown in Cerulean City #Return of the Squirtle Squad #Journey to the Orange Islands #Secret of the Pink Pokémon #Race to Danger #Talent Showdown #Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium #Go West, Young Ash #Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Detective #Prepare for Trouble #The Chikorita Challenge #Ash to the Rescue #Teaming Up With Totodile #Tough Enough #Winner Takes All Pikachu and Pichu in the City (Junior Novelization) (Pokemon Movie) Disney Club Penguin #Pick Your Path: #1 Stowaway! Adventures at Sea #Pick Your Path #2: The Inventor’s Apprentice 2 #Pick Your Path #3: Star Reporter #Pick Your Path #4: The Great Puffle Switch #Pick Your Path #5: Dancing with Cadence #Pick Your Path #6: Before Card-Jitsu: The Ninja Quest #Pick Your Path #7: PH’s Great Puffle Search #Pick Your Path #8: Agent Rookie’s Secret Mission Dragon Masters #Dragon Masters #1: Rise of the Earth Dragon (A Branches Book) #Dragon Masters #2: Saving the Sun Dragon (A Branches Book) #Dragon Masters #3: Secret of the Water Dragon (A Branches Book) #Dragon Masters #4: Power of the Fire Dragon (A Branches Book) #Dragon Masters #5: Song of the Poison Dragon (A Branches Book) #Dragon Masters #6: Flight of the Moon Dragon (A Branches Book) Great Uncle Dracula #Great Uncle Dracula #Great Uncle Dracula and the Dirty Rat Hiro's Quest #Hiro’s Quest #1: Enemy Rising (Hiro’s Quest, No.1) #Hiro’s Quest #2: Into the Fire #Hiro’s Quest #3: The Shadow Stealers #Hiro’s Quest #4 Dragon’s Lair Scream Shop #Sream Shop 1: Aracadanger #Scream Shop 2: Now You See Me, Now You Don’t! #Scream Shop 3: Eye Spy Aliens #Scream Shop 4: Revenge of the Gargoyle #Scream Shop 5: Three Strikes and You’re a Monster #Scream Shop 6: The Day of the Dead #Scream Shop 7: The Curse of Count Blood #Scream Shop 8: War of the Trolls Perfectly Princess Written under the name Alyssa Crowne. #Perfectly Princess #1: Pink Princess Rules the School #Perfectly Princess #2: Purple Princess Wins the Prize #Perfectly Princess #3: Green Princess Saves the Day #Perfectly Princess #4: Orange Princess Has a Ball #Perfectly Princess #5: Blue Princess Takes the Stage #Perfectly Princess #6: Yellow Princess Gets a Pet Poptropica Astro-Knights Island #Poptopics: Mythology #1 #Poptopics: Space Travel #2 #Poptopics: Wild West #3 #Poptopics: Scary Monsters #4 Poptropica: Friends: Quizzes and Activities for You, Your Friends, and Your Life Poptropica: The Official Guide Category:People Category:Authors